When All The Truth Comes Out
by Coelha Garfield
Summary: Sete livros, uma história e muitas confusões...No quinto ano de Rose Potter sete livros são enviados a Hogwarts com a missão de mudar o futuro, mas o que vai acontecer quando alguns segredos forem, finalmente, revelados? Fem!Harry Bom!Dumbledore


Prólogo

Narrador Observador

**Hogwarts, em algum lugar da Ilocalizável da Escócia, Escritório de Albus Dumbledore, Dia 31 de outubro de 1995, antes do café da manhã.**

Este estava sendo um ano muito … complicado para Albus Dumbledore.

A morte de Cedrico Diggory durante a terceira tarefa junto com o retorno de Voldemort no fim do último ano letivo, o ministério que ainda se recusava a acreditar que isso realmente acontecera e começara a tentar desacreditar ele e Rose Potter...Ah quando Albus pensava sobre tudo que fora forçado a ler e ouvir sobre uma de suas alunas favoritas ele ficava com raiva, muita raiva, o diretor não era e não se considerava um homem violento ainda assim Fudge estava o tirando do sério! E ele ainda por cima forçara a contratação de Dolores Umbrige! A mulher simplesmente não sabia dar aulas, 3/4 da escola já a detestava e ela também fora nomeada Alta Inquisidora fazendo o velho de olhos azuis e óculos meia lua temer pelo legado de Hogwarts.

Havia, é claro, o problema com a ligação entre Rose e Voldemort, ele _sabia_ que uma forma que o fazia se arrepiar que não demoraria muito até que o homem (ou cara de cobra como a herdeira Potter costumava chama - ló, coisa que sempre fazia Dumbledore rir). Percebesse isso. Talvez seria bom começar as aulas de oclumência em breve….

Mas o resto de seu pensamento se perdeu quando uma estranha luz dourada brilhante que fazia os olhos arderem. Quando a luz sumiu o diretor pode ver em cima de sua mesa sete livros e uma carta que com certeza não estavam ali antes. Curioso abriu a carta.

_Ao Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_Hoje como o senhor bem sabe é dia 31 de outubro de 1995 - Esperamos ter mandado a carta para o ano certo, o Grimório pode ser bastante confuso as vezes. - e neste mesmo dia 14 anos atrás uma grande tragédia aconteceu, James e Lily foram assassinados por Voldemort, isso acabou criando uma brecha no espaço - tempo em parte por causa do Samhain, o dia em que o véu entre os vivos e os mortos é mais fino e por causa do sacrifício de Lily Potter._

_O que isso tem haver com essa carta? Bem…nós - adoráveis residentes do ano de 2025 ou seja trinta anos no - futuro encontramos esse feitiço no Grimório da família Potter que nos deixaria usar a brecha criada a 34 anos atrás pelos nossos dias e mandar esses sete livros para até 30 anos no passado._

_Esses livros que falam sobre a vida de Rose Potter devem ser lidos para toda a escola caso o senhor queira evitar a segunda guerra bruxa - Faça isso por favor! - e muitas mortes desnecessárias._

_Existem também algumas outras pessoas que deverão ser chamados para ler os livros - Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Amélia Bones, todos os Weasley que não estão na escola nesse momento, Tonks, Kingsley, Alastor Moody, Andrômeda e Ted Tonks, Lucios e Narcisa Malfoy, o ministro Fudge - A gente acha que Umbrige(eca) vai chama - lo de qualquer jeito, mas vá lá- a família Delacour Vitor Krum- eles já foram avisados e estão vindo - e os quatro Dursley (Marge, Valter, Petúnia, Dudley)._

_Enfim é isso, os livros que devem ser lidos são:_

_Rose Potter e a Pedra Filosofal_

_Rose Potter e a Câmara Secreta_

_Rose Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban_

_Rose Potter e o Cálice de Fogo_

_Rose Potter e a Ordem da Fênix_

_Rose Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço_

_Rose Potter e as Relíquias da Morte_

_Para que o feitiço se complete você tem que começar a ler o 2° capitulo antes da meia - noite de hoje então sugerimos que comessem logo._

_JSP RAP LNP VLP TRL RW HW SWM e muitas outras pessoas._

_PS: Alguns fantasmas - pessoas que já morreram e seguiram em frente - vão voltar para a leitura dos livros, eles vão agir como se estivessem vivos só não vão ser capazes de comer, beber etc., mas a magia deles vai funcionar muito bem obrigado._

_PPS: NÃO diga que eles sobre os "fantasmas" que estão vindo, estamos assistindo vocês para ter certeza que ninguém vai ser morto - Linchado, sim. Morto, não. - e queremos muito ver as caras deles._

Albus terminou de ler a carta misteriosa com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Bem Fawkes, isso com certeza não é algo que se vê todos os dias. Acho que devemos fazer o que nos foi pedido, não concorda?

A ave de penas vermelhas e douradas trinou em resposta fazendo o diretor rir antes de se levantar e ir em direção ao salão principal.


End file.
